Crash into my life
by specialsari
Summary: Boss is lonely when the ham-hams go home. He feels jealousy for them having families, while he lives alone with Snoozer, who isn't the best company. When he goes out for a walk one night to clear his thoughts, his wishes just might be granted... or not!
1. Hamster from the sky

**This is my first submission to so please be nice xD;; **

** If you don't like fan characters... then don't read D; **

* * *

Boss tossed and turned in his bed. He kept his eyes shut tight, though he showed no signs of falling back asleep. Was it a dream? Did he dream that he went out for a walk, and this mysterious girl literally came crashing into his life? He remembered it all so vividly, which lead him further to believe it was all very real. He didn't want to think that when he rolled out of his cozy bed she would be waiting outside at the table with sunflower tea waiting for him. He wasn't sure why, though. After all, he had been wanting a family… but this girl wasn't exactly what he had in mind. She made him feel strange… awkward was probably the best way to describe it. 

----------

Ironically, Boss was deep in thought about what it must be like to have an owner when he met her. The moon guided him through the park safely, lighting a path through the trees. He mulled over the things he couldn't control, yet the thought of having more company then Snoozer after the other Ham-Hams left comforted him as well as saddened him. There were several times he dreamt of Bijou moving in with him, but this was only a fantasy. This reflection brought him more grief. He had so much love to give to his jewel that would never be recognized. Boss wasn't the smartest or even bravest hamster in the world, but he tried his best. All he wanted was some more respect… and if possible, some love.

Then it hit him, or rather, she did, this strange girl who fell from the starry night sky. Boss let out a wail as his face smashed into the ground. Even though he lived under the earth, he didn't enjoy eating it. The first reaction he had was to growl and rid of this obstruction that interrupted his precious thinking time. So, he proceeded to shove off whatever disrupted him. She squeaked when she hit solid ground herself.

A blush crept across Boss's face in shame. He couldn't believe he just hit a girl! Feeling incredibly guilty he rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him with squinted black eyes, at least they looked black, but in the night and through her long light auburn hair it was hard to decipher what they really were.

"I… I think so…" she replied slowly, putting a paw to her forehead. "Man, I can't believe I fell from that tree! Good thing I landed on you, huh?"

Boss's face was turning red again. "No, not a good thing. You're pretty heavy for a girl." She didn't seem to notice the insult, however, as she took no offense. "What were you doing in that tree anyway?"

"I was looking for food." She replied casually, like it was a normal occurrence for a domesticated hamster like her to be searching for food in trees in parks in the middle of the night. Boss stared at her like she had sprouted four more arms and two more eyes before saying something in response.

"Don't you have a family to get home to?" he was assuming she had a family, of course. It was possible she was like Jingle, a wanderer. She was dressed up in a cute purple outfit, a kerchief and a skirt, which he was sure was a gift from an owner like Pashmina's scarf, Dexter's bow tie, or Bijou's ribbons. This girl's hair made him think of Bijou. It was pulled back into a pony tail on top of her head, but she had too much hair to pull all of it back, so a lot still hung in her face.

"No I don't." she said, breaking his train of thought again. "I never wanted an owner… so I ran away from the pet store."

Hearing this outraged Boss. Here he was sulking through the dark because he had no owner, and this girl who takes not having a family for granted just comes crashing into him like it's all no big deal!

"I'll have you know, living on your own in no walk in the park! Well… I guess technically it is since we're both living in a park right now but that's besides my point!--"

"Oh, geez. I'm so silly…" she cut him off again.

"Darn right you are!" his head was filling with steam so quickly, one would expect it to just pop right off.

"My name is Kiki! And you are?" she said, extending a paw. Boss was completely taken by surprise. He had insulted her, he had chastised her, it was like nothing affected her! She was about as naïve as Hamtaro, if not worse. He was about ready to give up.

"Boss…" he mumbled, shaking her paw. He then took the liberty to help her to her feet.

Kiki faced him with a bright smile. "That's a nice name. I…" she started to wobble side to side, until she couldn't stand the dizziness anymore and leaned on Boss for support. "I don't feel so good. That fall took a lot out of me, you know?"

"I'll take you back to my place then…" he felt embarrassed about practically carrying her back home since she'd been such a nuisance. But he knew he couldn't just leave her to fend for herself with as innocent as she was.

When they arrived he let her sleep up in the loft with Snoozer. He gave Kiki a blanket from his room and watched her settle herself in. The smile on her face was one of complete bliss. It was as though she hadn't slept anywhere comfortable in months. She looked at him, her eye lids were heavy, and in the now proper lighting he could see her eyes were purple. With a yawn she thanked him and said that in the morning she'd make him some sunflower tea. It sounded nice, but he didn't really want to accept it from her.

Boss dragged himself to his room where his own bed, the only thing familiar to him right now, waited for him. He tossed himself onto the sheets with his face buried into the pillow. He began to wonder again… what did this mean? Was Kiki going to stay? Was she his family now? He puzzled over why it mattered, and why this was bothering him so much. He decided that it was nothing to dwell on… that he must just be in an off mood, so he began to settle himself down for sleep. He'd need the rest… because tomorrow he would have to explain to all the other Ham-Hams where Kiki came from.


	2. Meet Kiki

The door slowly creaked open as Boss began to make his way out into the clubhouse. He scanned the room… Kiki must not be awake yet. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with her first thing in the morning and proceeded to go about his day as usual. He fixed up some breakfast for himself, savoring every peaceful moment. Maybe last night he was being irrational in thinking life would be better with a companion. Considering how uneasy his unexpected company made him feel.

Boss glimpsed at the loft not expecting to be shocked when he did. Only Snoozer could be seen laying up there. Frantically he ran up the stairs to investigate further. Maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but when he reached the top it was confirmed Kiki was really gone.

In an instant, Boss rode down the slide, the easy way back to the base level of the clubhouse, and began stomping his feet in rage. How dare she just disappear! That girl was one outrage after another!

A puzzled Hamtaro was now standing in the clubhouse doorway watching Boss throw a fit.

"What's wrong, Boss man?" he asked in concern, which caused Boss to freeze in place. It was all too often that he was in embarrassing situation like this, Boss thought.

"Oh uh… I just lost something is all." He mumbled as he regained composure.

"Do you want me to help you find it?"

Boss smiled at Hamtaro as he clasped his shoulder. "That would be great Hamtaro. Would ya look around the clubhouse for me? I'm gonna go check outside." His only guess was that Kiki went outside to climb more trees to find food or something. He had to stop her before she really hurt herself, if she hadn't already.

"That sounds good… I'll look in here!" Hamtaro said brightly.

"Good man!" Boss chortled, rushing out the door and down the tunnel.

Standing with the same smile on his face watching Boss hurry away, it struck him Boss never told him what to look for. "Heke?"

"Wow, this is so cool!"

Hamtaro jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He whipped around, eyes darting from side to side. "Who's there?!"

Kiki appeared in the basket hanging on the zip line above Hamtaro.

"I am!" she called down to him. With a tilt of her head, she blinked her eyes in confusion. "Well gee, you're not Boss. Are you a friend of his?"

"A new ham-ham!" Hamtaro exclaimed in glee. "Yeah, I'm a friend of Boss! What's your name?"

Kiki leaped from the basket, did a flip in mid air and landed on the table with her arms stretched out into the air. Quite a graceful introduction, considering her previously clumsy actions the night before. "I'm Kiki, stranger! Nice to meet you!"

Hamtaro laughed and clapped at the feat he just beheld. "Wow! That was great! My name is Hamtaro!"

"Hamtaro, huh?" she chuckled, her paws on her hips. "That's a cute name! Tell me Hamtaro, are there others like you?"

"Well yeah, sure! They should start showing up soon actually." Hamtaro replied, looking from side to side again as though to expect the other ham-hams to just appear at his side.

Kiki's eyes began sparkling with delight. "You mean it? So I get to meet more people?" She was beginning to think falling out of that tree was the best accident she ever had.

"Of course!" Hamtaro couldn't help but laugh again. This new girl sure was silly. He liked her a lot, and he couldn't wait for the others to arrive.

Before they knew it, they all started flocking into the clubhouse. Kiki was basking in all the attention she was getting. She was use to lots of people, but she was never acknowledge to this caliber. She started telling her story of her epic adventure of leaving the pet store, and finding her way here.

"Wow, you ran away from the pet store?"

"You were living on your own for HOW long?"

"Are you going to stay with us from now on?"

There were so many questions… so many questions she would gladly answer with that bright smile on her face.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Boss stood in the doorway, his fur was messier then usual, and he appeared to have aged tremendously from stress. He shoved his way through the mob of ham-hams. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh Boss! You never told me you had so many friends!" Kiki's eyes were shining with delight. She looked so happy, that his heart began melt.

"Well, uh…" he was at a loss for words again. He couldn't believe she could just ignore his wrath like that.

"Boss?" a soft voice called to him. His frustration was building again, so he turned sharply to face his addresser and scowled.

"What?!"

Bijou titled her head to the side, not use to Boss talking to her in such a manner. She brushed it aside though and proceeded to ask her question. "Will Kiki be staying with you?"

"Oh… uhh…" he grinned sheepishly at her. He was constantly making mistakes, wasn't he? What was he going to do with himself?

"Kiki's real nice. She needs a place to stay, too!" Hamtaro added.

"It would be very sweet of you Boss." Bijou smiled up at him. She looked so sweet, yet instead of it bringing him peace he could only feel stressed by the questioning.

"Well Bijou, of course I'll let her stay." He chortled again. His cheeks flooded with heat. The embarrassment was apparent on his face.

Kiki, still standing behind Boss, felt a twinge of an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like it much, and for some reason she suddenly noticed that the petite white hamster radiated beauty Kiki felt she could never compare to. Her jealousy was followed by disheartenment while she turned away from Boss to face the crowd of new friends. All at once, she returned to her perky self when all attention was on her again.

"Say! Do you guys like hide and seek?"


	3. Hide

"Hide and seek? That sounds like fun." The group agreed that hide and seek would be an appropriate activity to enjoy with their new friend.

"I wanna be seeker!" Hamtaro exclaimed. No one had any objections to his proposal. Finding the ham-hams never ceased to thrill him. He felt like he was rescuing them from dungeons or he was discovering some live, hidden treasure. It made his imagination go wild.

Boss, having decided to relax and take pleasure in the game, released a haughty laugh. The kind of laugh he often did when he felt the need to show off.

"I'm an expert at this game! You'll never find me!" he started moving towards the door, where he would find a place to hide in the tunnels.

Kiki stepped to his side, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Oh yeah? I bet_ I'll_ be the last one he finds."

He was shocked at this strange change of personality in Kiki. Before she was so sweet and carefree, now she actually dared to challenge him! Now he was starting to feel that she was no better then Stan. "We'll see about that." He snarled in retort. The pair began racing to the tunnels, until a nosey voice called for them to "wait!"

"That's an unfair advantage," Dexter had interjected, "If you two, especially Boss, are going to hide in the tunnels, then we all should."

"That's totally true. Plus, we've never done that before!" Sandy added, "It would be tons of fun to try something new."

Boss and Kiki exchanged disappointed glances, but they really had no choice. The rest of the hams took the liberty of filing out the front door. Bijou moved daintily in front of Boss and smiled. He returned it with a large grin, holding the door open for her. As she left, he completely forgot that Kiki was standing behind him and closed the door in her face. Shocked, she pouted angrily while letting herself outside.

Hamtaro began counting to a number sufficient for the others the find a good hiding place. When he was done, he rushed to the door, swung it open and bellowed, "Ready or not! Here I come!" into the warrens. The only response he got was his own voice echoing back at him.

Meanwhile, Kiki had begun nestling herself into a cubby hole in the side of a tunnel, that she discovered, lead to a dead end. She figured that no one would think to come back there since it directed to no where. She was relieved that she was alone now with plenty of time to stay that way. Though previously she was glad for the attention, it was too much now. All she wanted was for it to be her and Boss like the night before. She felt comfortable around him alone, even though he was grumpy and namely bossy. This hadn't really dawned on her until she saw how he acted around that Bijou girl.

Kiki's heart sank again. This whole "clubhouse" experience was something genuinely new. It was nothing like her life at the pet shop. Her whole life she waited around, sleeping, eating, and watching her siblings and friends being taken to new homes one by one. She heard other hamsters talk about how she was awfully big for a girl hamster, or that her large, strangely colored eyes turned buyers away from her. One day she overheard the store managers talking about how they'd have to get rid of her soon because she was getting to old to sell. Terrified, Kiki escaped that night. She never went back, knowing she was unwanted there.

Honestly, all Kiki desired was a home. A place where she was welcomed. A place where she felt she belonged.

Sounds of something approaching broke her chain of thoughts. Curled up in a ball, she waited to see if they would spot her. She remained as still as she could, eyes fixed on the entrance of the cubby. A glimmer of shiny green eyes met hers in the dark, and white fur stood out like a diamond amongst colored gems. Bijou was now looking back at her.

"Oh! I am zo sorry Kiki, I had no idea zis was your hiding place." She said somewhat shyly. Kiki groaned.

"I was hoping no one would be able to find this place." Kiki replied with a sour tone. "You can stay here if you want, though…"

Bijou smiled unsurely and climbed in next to her. There was a stifling silence between the two because of Kiki's attitude. She wasn't sure what was coming over her, or why she felt so angry and jealous around this Bijou girl. She decided to get off on a better foot with Bijou.

"I like your ribbons…" she began awkwardly. Bijou's smile brightened a little, placing her paws onto one of her pigtails.

"Zank you! I like your… neck kerchief."

"Aha, thanks…" Kiki grinned sheepishly. "Um, don't you think it's taking Hamtaro a long time to find us?"

"You're right… Maybe we should find a different hiding spot."

"Let's go then." Kiki crawled past Bijou, popping out of the cubby. The small, fair hamster followed her suit and the two began to journey throughout the labyrinth of tunnels. They turned in this direction and that, gradually getting more and more lost with each step.

"Is it just me, or are these tunnels getting bigger?" Kiki looked back at Bijou, who tilted her head to the side.

"I notized it too…" she said in concern. "I do not zink Boss made zese tunnels."

The pair began to feel a rumbling beneath their paws. Kiki stepped back to avoid some debris crumbling from the roof of the tunnel and grabbed onto Bijou in shock. Both hamsters were now clasping tightly onto each other in fear of what was now heading in there direction. What could it be that could cause tremors of this caliber? Anxiously, they gazed ahead at their fate…

* * *

Lalala I love cliff hangers xD


	4. Chaos in the Tunnels

The anxiety was enough to cause the death of the pair, wondering what would emerge from the darkness of the engulfing tunnels. Wondering what gruesome feats it could be capable of. If it could create such a clammor of crumbling walls and rumbling floors, it had to be a massive beast. Images of fantastic monsters filled their little heads. Whether that was farfetched or not they would discover in a moment's time.

Without any signs of hesitation, a groundhog came barreling towards them from the shadows. There wasn't a second to react, but Kiki took that brief oppurtunity to knock Bijou out of the way. Her own heroism shocked her, though it paled it comparison to the shock of the impact from the runaway creature. Bijou let out a shreik as Kiki and the groundhog disappeared from her direct line of sight. It was as though she had been completely wiped away.

Bijou's cry carried to Boss' ears before the others, as he hadn't been so far away that the noise died off into inaudability. Naturally, he immediately reacted and followed the cry till he found her whimpering in that abandoned tunnel. At once he recognized them as groundhog tunnels and hoped that she hadn't been hurt by them.

"Bijou!" he called, running to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine... but Kiki..." she looked up at him, her eyes full of fear.

"What about her?" he questioned, now wondering if she had something to do with Bijou's turmoil. "Did she hurt you?"

"No! She's been hurt herself!" Bijou bellowed. "But... I waz too shocked to help her..."

Boss' expression turned blank. He didn't know what to think. From the moment Kiki arrived she had been causing such a fuss. If she really had gotten herself seriously injured, he wasn't sure how he would be able to handle her being around all the time, simply from the stress of it all.

"Ze groundhog came and... and... ran into her. Zey went down zat way." Bijou pointed down the tunnel in which Kiki had been swept away. Boss was reluctant to leave her in that state, but he had to make sure Kiki was all right as well.

As he headed down the trail, he wished he had some kind of weapon to defend himself against the groundhog in case it came back at him. Thinking about what it could have possibly done to the defenseless Kiki was terrifying. It could have clawed or bit her pieces, a grotesque scene could be waiting for him. Turning pale in the face, he tried to push the images away.

Finally, after long grueling minutes of search that seemed life long, he found her laying tattered in the middle of the tunnel. He hurried to her aid and lifted her head, examining her for injuries. For the most part, she looked alright. Her fur was stained with dirt and scrapes, but no signs of serious damage. Still, she didn't stir at his touch, which worried him, so he lifted her into both arms and doubled back to Bijou.

Bijou gasped when she beheld the limp body in Boss' arms.

"Iz she...?" she choked on the words, fearing the worst. Boss shook his head.

"I think she's okay, but we gotta take her back to the clubhouse." He didn't waste any more time and hurriedly carried the injured hamster to shelter. They scampered past a very bewildered Hamtaro.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you guys! Heke?" He tilted his head curiously at them as they breezed past without a word. He then noticed the state their new friend was in, immediately causing his expression to turn grave. "Is she alright?"

Hamtaro joined in with the troupe, wanting answers to his questions.

When they arrived at the club house, Boss made a bee line to his room, even though there were some inquisitive looks from ham-hams that had already been found during the game. They broke out into a chatter, gossiping and spekulating about what had happened. Boss laid Kiki down on his bed gently. He stared down at her with concern, then turned to the hamsters that had congregated behind him.

"Hams, I need a hot towel... and the medical supplies I keep in the cabinets. And somebody brew some sunflower tea! Some strong tea!" He barked in command. There was a moment of confusion in which they stared blankly at him, trying to process the order, which he broke when he bellowed "STAT!" They snapped out of their trances and nodded in understanding, then scampering off to fill the requests.

Boss turned to Kiki again and placed the back of his paw to her forehead, brushing the long fur out of her closed eyes. He gritted his teeth at her in annoyance. "I've barely known you for a whole day and you've already got me this worried... You're really gonna fit in here, aren't you?"

* * *

A/N: Man, it's been 4 years and one day since I published the first chapter of this. That's pretty sad! I recently looked over it again and wondered why I never finished it... I've been trying my hand at writing fanfiction again, so here's hoping that I finish it this time!


End file.
